


It's the stupid kind of Love

by heygirlimhyperfixating (sapphicrystal)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF
Genre: Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Evie (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicrystal/pseuds/heygirlimhyperfixating
Summary: "Well I love you, and it's the stupid kind.""What does that mean?""It's means that I love you to the point that I'll do any stupid thing in this world if it made you happy."
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	It's the stupid kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, it's my first fic to AO3 people so please bare with me. 
> 
> Also this literally has no plot whatsoever but yeeahh. 
> 
> I just really love my cute little babies and that will be all fokes
> 
> And sorry if there's any mistakes or whatever.
> 
> Anyways I'm gonna go now. 
> 
> Bye. 
> 
> Yeah seriously, bye.

The loud thud of boots could be heard down the hall. Evie was sitting in her and Mal's dorm room, she was working on a new attire, one for the purple haired girl herself.

  


_BANG_

  


The door closed with a forceful motion and purple could be seen. Evie looked up from her desk and saw her girlfriend. She looked so tired and gloomy. Her hair was messy, her shirt was on the wrong way and her eyes was evidently strained. She held about five books in her hands and her body was about to collapse onto the surface below her.

  


"M, what's wrong?" Evie inquired, rising from her chair to help the small fragile girl.

  


"E, I-I think I need sleep, but I can't sleep right now because I've got so much work to do and it needs to be completed by tomorrow and I'm just so stressed an-." Mal's rambling came to a stop when she felt plump, ruby red lips onto hers. The kiss was short and sweet.

  


"That was the the only way to shut you up." Evie said as she pulled away.

  


"You're working to much Mal, you need a break. Please." Evie pouted hoping to get Mal to respond in the affirmitive.

  


As Mal just kept staring at Evie with swollen eyes, Evie took the liberty of removing the weight the smaller girls hands were holding. She then walked over to her desk and placed the books on there. She went back to Mal and led her to their bed.

  


"Evie I really appreciate what you're doing but I need to get these done," her voice was hoarse. She really wanted to listen to Evie, but she needed to pass those classes.

  


"No, Mal you need sleep." Evie argued. And Mal let out a tired 'mhmm'.

  


"Come here." Evie pulled Mal in close and hugged her, hard. Mal couldn't help but hug Evie back. She took in way to much of Evie's embrace, but neither of the girls minded.

  


"I guess you're right E." Mal finally gave in and Evie guided them both to soft blue and purple pillows.

  


With Evie being so warm and the bed being so soft, Mal finally fell asleep.

  


Along with Mal, Evie also had to complete her work, but she wasn't in such a hurry as it was only due the following week. So she gently placed her head of blue onto those of purple. Trying not to wake the tiniest of babies, her girlfriend, below her.

  


And obviously Evie fell asleep due to the strawberry fragrant of Mal's shampoo and how tightly Mal had been holding her.

  


_____________________________________

"Oh no."

  


That was what Mal immediately said after she woke up and checked the time.

  


_20:12_

  


"Holy shit. I slept late." She stated the obvious. Mal quickly but gently lifted Evie, who was still sound asleep, off of her.

  


Relieved that she at least got sleep, but frustrated that she still had to do the crappy work she was given, Mal made her way to the desk where Evie had placed her books. She sat down and instantly started reading this, writing that, making mental notes for no goddamn reason and trying not to make a sound at the same time.

  


"M?" A sweet raspy voice could be heard from behind.

  


'Shit.' thought Mal as she turned around to see a sleepy Evie rubbing her eyes. Much like a baby, was what Mal thought as well.

  


"Evie, I'm so sorry. I know how you wanted me to get some sleep and I'm happy that I did." Mal rambled once again. "But I really need to finish these right now."

  


Evie didn't respond, but she carefully got out of bed; trying not to fall or something, and tiredly walked to Mal. When she got to her girlfriend, she bent down and hugged her from behind

  


"It's okay. At least we got to cuddle." Evie smiled.

  


"Yeah, I'm really happy about that."

  


Evie let go of Mal and she let out a little pout in which Evie gently pecked away.

  


"So what are you studying?" Evie asked as she grabbed the other chair from across the table.

  


"Ironically, I'm studying chemistry." Mal replied.

  


"Oh, so you're using big words now." Evie teased.

  


"Haha, Evie." Mal pouted once more.

  


"You look so cute right now." Evie smirked.

  


"What do you mean E?"

  


"When you pout." Evie confirmed. "You look adorable when you pout, and you do it unknowingly so that makes it even more cuter." She added.

  


"Oh do I?"

  


"Yes, of course babe."

  


Evie then leaned in and kissed Mal. It was a soft, but sensual kiss. One that Mal melted into.

  


"Oh God I love you." Evie confessed when they parted, which was about the millionth time ever.

  


"Well I love you, and it's the stupid kind."

  


"What does that mean?" Evie asked.

  


"It means that I love you to the point that I'll do any stupid thing in this world if it made you happy.

  


Mal smiled, the stupid kind of smile.

  


Evie was now straddling Mal's lap, her face flushed with redness.

  


"Stop, you're gonna make cry." Evie said as she rested her face into the crook of Mal's neck, taking in the balmy scent of strawberries.

  


"Would a kiss help?" Mal questioned.

  


No verbal answer could be made as Evie crashed her soft red lips onto those who were pink and plump. Their teeth collided but neither girl cared. Their tongues danced together in sync.

  


Evie wrapped her hand around Mal's neck while Mal did the same with her waist, and unconsciously or consciously moved her hands down from Evie's waist to her butt. Evie smiled into the kiss knowing how sneaky Mal could be.

  


Evie let out a small whine when she felt soft hands slightly grip her butt. And yes, Mal knew what she did.

  


Evie pulled away from what was a _very_ heated kiss.

  


Mal stuck out her bottom lip into what was her signature pout.

  


"C'mon Mal. You need to finish this shit load of work."

  


Evie knew that if they, well, slept together now then Mal's work would never be complete.

  


"Then... When I'm done?" Mal asked.

  


"Of course."

  


Evie then hoisted herself off from the beauty beneath her before giving Mal a sweet kiss. One that contrasted to that which they had just moments ago.

  


"Evie?..." Mal called out to her girlfriend who was already halfway across the room.

  


"Yeah?" Evie turned to meet Mal's eyes. Those emerald eyes that seemed to be the most priceless gems in the universe.

  


"I'm so stupidly in love with you. And I'll say it a hundred times if I have to." Mal confessed. Tears glistening in her eyes.

  


Evie tilted her head like an adorable little puppy. She let out a sigh of happiness and contentment.

  


Happy and content that she was in love with the most dorkiest of dorks that there were.

  


"Hey, I know that you're thinking I'm a cute little dork."

  


Of course Mal knew exactly what Evie was thinking.

  


"Wow, you read my mind." Evie grinned, and that soon turned into laughter.

  


Mal laughed as well. She loved the way Evie's nose scrunched whenever she'd go on full laughing mode and that never failed to make Mal fall even _more_ in love with Evie.

  


She certainly was _stupidly in love_ with a certain blueberry princess. And she'd say it a hundred times if she had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again..
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please comment on what went wrong with this crappy one shot of mine. Initially, this wasn't the original fic, I was planning on writing something TOTALLY different but then as I was writing my mind took over and then, yeah, we have this..
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Twitter @ fluffylilsof
> 
> Yeah I don't know why I put that there.
> 
> Whatever. 
> 
> I'm gonna gooo.
> 
> Bye.


End file.
